


【劫凯】奶r18

by Kaedeko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedeko/pseuds/Kaedeko
Summary: 嗯……喷奶play
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【劫凯】奶r18

凯隐对劫，关系变得微妙了起来，影流众人也察觉出一丝不对劲，但一眼看去也只是觉得师徒二人关系更亲密了些。  
凯隐不在意什么流言蜚语，只要劫认可他，他做什么事都不需要别人来衡量。所以简单来说，他和劫是没有摆在明面上的恋情，虽说是恋情，但和往常没太大差距，凯隐依旧沉浸在劫的无限宽容中无法自拔，在沉浸的边缘里还带着一丝尊敬和理智。  
和阿卡丽道别后，原本应该回到自己的房间的凯隐心思一转，往艾欧尼亚最高的那一栋建筑走去了。  
他心脏止不住的雀跃，因为他很少在这个时间去找劫，他期待在劫的脸上见到一些惊喜，他一想到这个，嘴角也忍不住上扬。今天穿了便捷的刺客服，长发也被扎成了高马尾，一身干净利落。他站在劫的房门前低头检查了一遍自己的形象，确认不出问题后，直接近了办公室。  
“师父。”凯隐回头看了一眼站在门口根本拦不住他的守卫，意义不明地笑了一声，绕过了办公桌走到劫的面前，低头含住了劫的嘴唇。开始他怕劫会生气，只敢轻轻地啃咬对方的唇肉。发现劫并没有为此不开心后，才用舌尖探入。  
持续了好一会的亲吻，分开时气氛已经变得旖旎暧昧，凯隐也不知什么时候钻进了劫的怀里。  
“特意来亲我的？”劫抿嘴笑起来，手扶住了凯隐的腰，“说吧，又干了什么坏事……”劫话还没说完，凯隐突然准备要脱衣服  
“等一会，这么急干什么？”  
“等不及了……好痒，前面很痒……”凯隐难耐地皱起眉头，挣扎着要脱掉上衣，鉴于他前几天才感冒发烧痊愈，劫只准许他撩起衣服来。  
凯隐低头看向自己胸前通红的乳头，哀求劫说道，“好痒……师父帮我……”  
劫手掌裹住凯隐的胸部，确实感觉到手感变得有些不一样了，他捏了捏上面硬挺的乳头，就听到凯隐在他耳边压抑不住的喘息。  
“唔嗯…再碰一下，好舒服。”  
乳头已经被挑逗得敏感至极，仿佛有电流窜至全身，电得他脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他忍不住更靠近劫一点，两边的乳头都被照顾得很好，但是胸部的感觉越来越奇怪，原本只是乳头有些酸胀，现在整个胸部都有些难耐不堪，凯隐找不出原因，只能一遍一遍求劫给他揉揉。  
“凯隐，趁我不在偷偷玩乳头了吗？怎么会变得这么敏感。”  
“我没有……等等，别，别这么用力……嗯，不知道怎么回事，今天早上喝了奶就变成了这样……来找你的时候一直被衣服磨得很舒服。”凯隐说罢，按住了劫的后颈情难自禁地再次主动了吻上了劫，凯隐的吻夹杂着急躁和不安的情绪，似乎恨不得将劫生吞入腹才能求来一些安慰。“您给我的任务我都完成了……我们已经三天没见了，师父。”  
“所以，你是来要奖励的？”劫不为所动，“凯隐，你最近撒娇得过分了。”  
凯隐听着劫陡然变冷的语气，手脚突然变得僵硬，但他又不甘心这样就被劫给唬住，硬着头皮说道：“不可以吗？”  
对视了几秒，最终还是劫败下阵来  
“当然可以……谁能阻止你呢？”劫被他逗笑，手上动作不停，扶在凯隐腰间的手向上抚摸着光滑紧致的皮肤，最后停在了乳头上揉捏。凯隐腰一软，靠着劫的肩头喘着粗气，更加贪婪地埋在劫散发出成熟男人气息的颈窝里呼吸。  
“师父还没夸我……”  
“那得看你的表现了。”

——  
胸前涨得实在难受，凯隐自己揉总揉不出门道来，似有什么堵在了胸口一样。乳头已经被他玩弄成了从来没有的红肿和硬挺，酥麻的快感遍布全身，把凯隐的脸烫的通红。乳头传来的舒服远远不够发泄的，不由得喘息也滚烫了，劫用粗糙的掌心安抚他，还有劫喷洒在他脖颈上温热的气息，下半身竟不知不觉地硬挺了。便一手探进衣服里揉自己的胸部，一手伸进了裤裆里。劫愣了一下，盯着凯隐的沉醉表情，藏不住的笑意从声音透出来：“自己玩也这么开心？”  
凯隐尚未从欲望里清醒过来，只知道现在的身体非常非常渴望劫的抚摸。他难耐地抬头向劫索吻，抓着劫的手就往自己身上放。“帮帮我……”凯隐的声音被情欲催得沙哑且低沉，在劫的怀里像只发情而不自知的母猫。“想要……”  
进了休息室，便一发不可收拾  
凯隐躺在劫身下，乳尖传来劫舌头粗粝的触感，他咬住了自己的手背试图忍住不发出呻吟，但是快感来的太猛烈，胸前好像有什么要出来了。今天劫的兴致令人摸不透，埋在体内深处的性器也只是缓缓折磨着穴口，劫似乎是对他的胸部玩上瘾了，不停挑逗揉捏，密密麻麻的快感逼得他生理性眼泪上涌，迷糊了视线。劫感受着凯隐一张一合的穴口，心情不由地愉悦了起来。伸手帮凯隐擦拭掉泪痕，他还讨好一般蹭蹭劫的宽厚手掌。  
“……唔，进来…”凯隐啃咬着劫的手指节，朦胧的眼神不留痕迹地邀请。劫轻笑一声，扶着阴茎插入，抵着甬道深处的软肉来回碾压，酸痒的快感激得凯隐的呻吟也完全变了调。凯隐欲求不满地主动扭动着腰胯，用穴肉去吞吐那硬挺的性器，前列腺猝不及防地被来回顶撞，凯隐呼吸一窒，爽得差点失去意识，下半身已经变得酸麻难忍。  
压抑的喘息停在劫耳朵里，更是盛情邀请。劫便不再忍耐，大力抽插了起来。他握住了凯隐玩弄乳头的手，附身吮吸着凯隐胸前敏感的璎红，舌头灵巧地玩弄地更加硬挺。凯隐的理智要被这酥软的快感消耗殆尽，整个房间里都是肉体间发出的水渍声，还有凯隐已经不在乎压抑的呻吟。  
“凯隐……”  
这一声不经意的低喊，凯隐脑子一炸，穴道像是敏感了十倍，他全身都颤抖着迎来了灭顶的高潮，下身更是没有经过抚弄就往身上射了一摊白浊。凯隐控制不住地痉挛，用手臂遮住了眼睛，他觉得有些害羞，竟然这么容易就高潮了，仅仅只是劫叫他的名字。  
“别夹这么紧。”因为他的高潮，后穴痉挛着吞吐劫的阴茎，温热的穴壁是对他最好的抚慰，凯隐强撑起身子去吻劫的嘴角，把所有的情绪都暴露出来，完完全全沉迷在这件性事中。  
“你……”劫这才发现，凯隐的胸前好像有着不是于精液的液体，他捏了捏凯隐有些紧实的胸部，凯隐的呼吸因为他的动作变得燥热，“凯隐，你怎么喷奶了？”  
“你在说什么……”  
劫抱起他，让他跨坐在腿上，而滚烫的阴茎还埋在凯隐体内，随着坐起来的动作，挤压着前列腺传来的酥麻让凯隐缓了好一会呼吸才顺畅。劫盯着不断溢出液体的乳头，他捏了两把胸部，劫见惯了世面，也无法理解凯隐会流奶的原因。  
“怎么会这样，我怎么会……”凯隐不太能接受眼前的事实，下一秒瞪大了瞳孔，劫竟然在吮吸他的殷红的乳头，酸胀的胸部让凯隐控制不住娇喘，他推不开劫的脑袋，劫的舌头含着乳头传来的感觉异常奇妙，好像灵魂都要被吸走了一般，他颤抖着身体又迎来一次高潮。  
“不要了嗯……劫！停下……”乳头被劫玩弄的痛地让他求饶，劫才放过他。凯隐眼神迷离地看着面前餍足的男人，脸红得要烧起来，他才刚刚射过，又被乳头刺激得整个身子都经不住地痉挛，生理性眼泪流了满脸，“……是什么味道的？”  
劫带着些恶意揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣，脸上藏不住笑意：“甜的。”话音刚落，就啃咬着凯隐的唇肉吻了上去，唇齿间还残留着奶味，凯隐早就身体软了半截，再加上喷奶的羞耻，接吻的主权已经被劫彻底地夺走了。  
“凯隐，你不会是怀孕了吧。”劫在凯隐耳边低声笑道，说着话手就往凯隐的小腹按去，隐隐约约能感受到阴茎捅进去的形状，凯隐羞耻得完全摊在了劫的身上，脑子被快感折磨地神志不清，声音也变得软绵绵的挠着劫的心口。  
“师父在说什么胡话……”凯隐已经没脸去直视劫了，靠在劫的肩头遮挡住自己发烫的脸。脑子里却顺着劫的话去想象自己怀孕的场景，想象着劫和自己结婚的场景……光是想想，他的脑子就几乎要短路了，所有的血液都往腹下冲去。“师父……再，再…我还要……”  
“要什么？”  
劫扶着他的腰又往深处抽插，凯隐几乎要尖叫出声，他哼哼地忍耐着下半身不怀好意的顶撞，支支吾吾道：“乳，乳头……不舒服。”  
劫舔舐着他依然红肿的乳头，奶水还不停地往外流，凯隐爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，穴肉也敏感地包裹着劫硬邦邦的性器。他迷迷糊糊地想起今天早上喝的牛奶，确定了是牛奶的问题，但牛奶一般都是劫出门前会给他准备的，那么……  
“师父，慢一点……我想起来了……那个牛奶是你……！嗯啊……”凯隐断断续续说着，呻吟声最后埋没在再也无法思考的快感里。  
劫在高潮前抽了出来，全数射在了凯隐的小腹上。  
——  
凯隐几乎没有力气把衣服完整地穿好，他的腿还软绵绵得支撑不住他站起来，只能倒在劫的身上喘息  
“我没力气回去了……师父。”凯隐讨好地亲了亲劫的侧脸，“我……”  
“明明被下药了，我看你倒是开心？”  
下药的人并不是劫，劫不至于会用这些小手段去欺负凯隐，正在他思考要不要去查人的时候，凯隐忽然又想起什么，埋在劫的颈窝闷闷地说，“师父，你还没夸我。”  
劫手里摸着凯隐柔软的头发，他仔细回想了凯隐的任务内容，来报告的手下说凯隐的作风十分疯狂，几乎是不要命的在行动，但他伸手矫健，却也没留下什么伤口。  
“嗯……你做的很棒。”


End file.
